Dear Brother
by lime green lily
Summary: You have worried your beloved sister and mother so much. I miss you dearly. Come home soon. Your Sister, Morgan. A series of letters that awaits Inigo.
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : Dear Brother

 **Summary** : You have worried your beloved sister and mother so much. I miss you so much. Your Sister, Morgan

A series of letters that awaits Inigo.

\--

Dear Brother,

It has barely been a month since you sent your last letter yet I feel like it has been so long. Is this what you felt when you thought I was dead? I'm sorry for all the nights you've worried over me. I can see now why you keep worrying over me when we met once more and I had lost my memories of all but father.

Letters from Kjelle and Cynthia says that you arrived safely in Ylisse. Those letter arrived a day ago as I write this letter. I wonder why you have not written yet. Please write soon since it is not only I that worries.

I reassured mother that you were well and simply searching for father but I think she would prefer if you are the one to write to her. She worries dearly, especially after what happened with father. Hurry and write to her already, will you. She will be more reassured to read you are safe written by your own hand than to be said by me.

How are you? Have you left Ylisse? Where are you right now? I remain by mother's side here in Plegia. I think that she grows weary of the court life so I stand by her side. I have few memories of our life in the our Future-Past. But living in this kingdom of sand, my mind cries for nostalgia. Our father, the one we grew up with, must have been a good leader for the kingdom of Plegia to become what you've told me it was in the future.

Brother, please write soon. Though I say that I stand by mother's side in this trying times, there are Plegians who question her and us. I know not of any royal education that could control people except for might. I fear I am not like you, charming and persuasive despite your failure to actually attract ladies. Come home soon.

I enclose in this letter a portrait of the young you and baby me. They are adorable and baby me is so precious. I will strive to make the kingdom reminiscent of the bright kingdom you've always told me of. I will strive to give young us a bright and happy future.

Come home soon.

Your Loving Sister,

Morgan

\--

Dear Brother,

You have not written back again. I grow worried, especially since you promised to write every week. Has a lovely lady distracted you from your beloved sister? Surely not, for how can you find one lovelier than I or mother.

I know the meaning of the mark on our skin is reminiscent of Lucina and Owain's in Ylisse but I did not fully understand the severity until the baby me obtained hers. Mother worries for we know what happened with father but all of a sudden Plegia pledged itself to baby me. And when I, older me, showed them similar markings, the court blessed the family.

Grima may be dead but the faith of their people remains. Stories we were told must have been embellished or told in exaggeration for I see no fanaticism to the point they would murder someone in cold blood. I see believers and perhaps there are bad eggs but they are just like any people. Not all believe in the religion but I grow to think that things can be different in this time. We need not push beliefs in others because they are different people.

Brother, I remember something you told me back when I first returned with no memories. You said, 'as long as you and I live, there will always be Plegia, just like father says because Plegia is in the people and not in the sand.' I see the flames of Plegia in these people and I vow to protect it.

Returning to you, though, how are you? Where have your travels brought you too? Are you in Valm? If so, I must request you return with a book from there on the story of Saint-King Alm. I must admit to losing the copy that I had on my person during the battle and had not procured it yet. Oh, and say hello to Gerome and Minerva for me if you traverse to Roseanne. I heard that they are currently staying in Roseanne at present. Don't think I won't contact him if you don't reply to my letter.

Safe travels, Brother. I have dear hopes that father will return to us soon. Mother misses you terribly. She has come to be the Olivia the Brave that Maribelle fondly calls her. She is Plegia's Queen now and she burns bright. You would love to see her right now. She is beautiful and warm. Was the mother who raised us just as beautiful and warm? I'm sorry I've forgotten her.

Always stay safe and don't let yourself be fooled by a pretty face. Remember your sister and mother are prettier and you deserve best.

Your Loving Sister,

Morgan

\--

Dear Brother,

Cynthia's letter said that you left Ylisse with Owain and Severa. She said that none of you have written back to anyone yet. That was two weeks ago. Remember how I wrote you a letter bidding your safe travels to Valm? Have you actually reached it?

I sent a letter to Gerome earlier and I bite my nails in anticipation. I had not told mother yet that none heard from the three of you. She will only worry and I see that she has enough on her plate. Little Inigo contracted a sickness and she fears for his life. I hear her weep and pray at night. I hear her ask what happens to the older Inigo, you, and if she will lose both her sons.

Write soon.

Come home soon.

Always Waiting, Your Sister,

Morgan

\--

Dear Brother,

A messenger bird returned with all my letters. I wondered if this was from you but I realized it was because you received none of my letters. I have cried and cried. Mother had not stopped crying, you know. And with her melancholia, the younger us are also sad. It reflects in Plegia when the young prince and princess, the kingdom's pride and joy are sad.

Mother has used her influence to ask the Khans to alert her for any news of you. She has stepped down from the throne and had me ascend as her regent. I am not fit for the throne, we know that.

Inigo, you come home right now and sit on your throne, young man. You are the one father taught to be Plegia's future king. I am the amnesiac one, remember? I know not of what to do.

I am guilt tripping you to return.

Cynthia is in Plegia at the moment. Sumia sent her here because she needed someone who understands. She means me, obviously.

Cynthia wails and cries. She is angry and sad, just as I am.

Tell Owain that it is dishonorable to leave behind someone he says he loves just like this. As the interim leader of the Justice Cabal, he needs to explain himself for a dishonorable act is unbefitting a hero.

Cynthia tells me that Lissa has taken her horse and rides to find not just father but also Owain. Henry has also left Ylisse to search for Owain. It is only the younger Owain that stops them from devoting themselves to the search.

Severa, I have never seen the brave Dame Cordelia in tears. She had sobbed uncontrollably in front of mother as she tells the tale of her fruitless search for you. She had stopped by Plegia in her search for you. I heard from Cynthia that she had left Ylisse against Lord Chrom's wishes to search for you. She has returned to Ylisse only because of young Severa with whomst Stahl refused to leave his side in fear of anything happening to her as well.

Remember when we wondered whether our presence were wanted or needed since we are not technically their children and they have real children now with the birth of our younger selves? Well, I have evidence of their love for us in our parents' continuous search.

Whispers of your demise have wandered the lands but I refuse to believe it. I have started my own travels to search for you. And brother, you promised to never leave me. I know you are not one to break promises so you better come back home laughing and not a hair harmed.

Your Ever Worried Sister,

Morgan

\--

 **Note:** Yes, I have made Robin ascend to the throne before he 'dies'. As such, Morgan and Inigo are the heirs apparent. Olivia rises to be Queen but she doesn't really want it - especially without her husband with her. The tragedy of her son leaving and her not knowing what happened, she gives the throne to her future daughter - who is amnesiac and has absolutely no clue what to do.

There is no last letter that tells everyone where the trio are. The parents and future children are worried. The land is safe but now their comrades are gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title** : Dear Brother

 **Summary** : You have worried your beloved sister and mother so much. I miss you so much. Your Sister, Morgan

A series of letters that awaits Inigo.

* * *

Dear Brother,

I have written plenty of letters that have not been sent. It has been filled with my worries for you and Owain and Severa. I am not the one who is supposed to go on and on with worry. I was supposed to be the cool sister and now you have made me grow to be the responsible sister. How dare you?

I have half a mind to resign as the queen regent. Mother does not want the position and neither do I. Father probably won't either. But I remember that Plegia's court still have that bad eggs. If I leave the throne, the next in throne will likely become another Validar or Gangrel. I promised you that I would give Plegia a brighter future than its past. I won't break it.

I likely won't be able to send this letter like many others but when you return, I will shove them to you and you shall be guilty for worrying your sister and mother.

Still Waiting for you,

Morgan

* * *

Dear Brother,

Mother left today to go to Ylisse alongside young Inigo and Morgan. I am left alone in Plegia and I miss everyone. It has grown quieter without their laughters.

Oh, an assassin sent by a courtier tried to kill me earlier. It was actually amusing rather than scary. Perhaps it is because of the past I cannot remember desensitized me with it.

Tharja dealt with the traitors. Noire was also angry and worried. I think it is because she is guilty that you are not here for me in this trying times.

Noire tells me plenty stories of our past. She tells me of days when you and I would run around the castle and have father run after us. She tells me of you cradling me in your arms after Plegia's fall to Grima. She tells me she will protect me in your stead but she demands you three return soon.

Gerome has left Roseanne to help in the search for you three. I think he and Cynthia have reached farther than even the Hero-King Marth ever travelled in their search for you.

By the way, Frederick is angry at Owain for worrying his beloved daughter like this. Be careful upon your return, okay?

I have grown tired of being angry. I just want you to return safe.

Still worried,

Morgan

* * *

Dear Brother,

Mother sent a letter today. She says that young Inigo is quite taken with young Lucina. I see that some things do not change. I wonder what our Lucina thinks of this. Is she sad? Does she wonder how you are? I remember thinking that the two of you would get together and live in some farm, not the prince of Plegia or the princess of Ylisse - just Inigo and Lucina, every happy.

Or maybe you would have gotten together with Gerome. I remember you saying that you fancied him. It was the mask, wasn't it? I think it was that or his eyes. You always did say he had such beautiful eyes.

Minerva misses you. Gerome and Cynthia stopped by when they've returned from their fruitless search and Gerome relays that she misses you. I think that the rider feels the same despite the few words spoken.

Returning here in Plegia - the people are growing to learn and accept the change. There are fewer fights in regards to our association and treaty with Ylisse. Of course, rebels still exist but there are fewer now.

Lucina tells me that there are Ylissean who do not like mother and the younger us but none have tried anything. They have heard of yours and Owain's departure and scorns you for taking their prince away but not to worry, mother has friends with the Shepherds. Owain's parents are mother's staunchest protectors.

Oh, and tell Owain that the Justice Cabal is complete. Young Morgan has sent me a drawing of the three of them. Were we that adorable as tiny beings? If so, I don't think I want them to grow old.

Of course I have not forgotten about Severa. Cordelia continues her search despite the odds. She and Stahl alternates as to who rides and monitors the land for word of you three. They cannot leave farther than Regna Ferox because of their duty to the king and to the younger Severa but you need to always remember that your parents love you.

Have I told you I am not fit for a queen? Because I am not. I fell asleep during the council meeting and the old conservative coots scorns me for it. I put the fear of Morgan in them, don't worry. Your sister is not a pushover.

Noire made me a cake. Gaius, Noire and I devoured it ourselves as we reminisced about the three of you. Noire says that Owain named her treats and she had created a new one that remains unnamed and she cried. I think Gaius had Tharja made a spell so she could find you three just so he could punch Owain for making his daughter cry.

Still tired of being Queen,

Morgan

* * *

Dear Brother,

Father is alive and in Ylisse alongside mother and the children. I am crying as I write this letter. I feel guilty because I have not done my job as a daughter and searched for him. The crown is heavy on my head and I cannot wait for father to recuperate and become the amazing king you have always told me he was.

I hope father is proud of me.

I promise, brother, as soon as father becomes king, I will ride my pegasus and search farther than Gerome and Cynthia searched and find you.

Father returned. You need to come home soon. I remain with my faith. If I can come home to you despite my amnesia then you need to come home to us too.

I fear what I have written is far too short but I know not what else to write. You know my worries, my cheers, and all. Well, my previous contains them but you have not read them. I wish you know that I miss you. I wish you know that I love you. I wish I can tell you yourself that we all love you. Who is Morgan without Inigo? She is a daughter forced to responsibility and have grown boring. She smiles but it is not the same. She laughs but it is missing something. I am not as strong as you. I cannot smile brightly in spite of adversity. I need you here with me. Morgan without Inigo is incomplete. Come home soon.

Your Sister who is incomplete without you,

Morgan

* * *

 **Note:** I am not as huge of an Olivia/Robin as I try to portray I am. I'm more of a Chrobin and Henry/Olivia fan. Honestly though, Henry actually has great supports and is a good dad which is why I will be the first to say I adore him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title** : Dear Brother

 **Summary** : You have worried your beloved sister and mother so much. I miss you so much. Your Sister, Morgan

A series of letters that awaits Inigo.

* * *

Dear Brother,

Mother and father returns to Plegia, triumphant and happy. I see young Inigo and Morgan at ease with his presence. Perhaps it was the weeks they bonded in Ylisse or maybe they bonded in the road to Plegia but they are closer and father dotes on them. It is wrong to feel jealous of our own selves, yes?

I wear the crown so I cannot simply break down in front of the court. But as soon as the courtiers left and all who were left in the throne room where mother, father, Tharja, Gaius, Noire, and the kids, I scrambled to jump on father's arms. I missed him so much.

The kingdom rejoiced the return of father. They know him as the rightful king, the man who freed them from Gangrel alongside the Shepherds. I hope I had been a good Queen to them. I will pass the crown to father tomorrow and I will stay in Plegia for a while and then I will move to search for you soon.

There will be many banquets to honor father. There will be a coronation where I step down and give the crown back to father. I will not be able to start my journey to search for you soon. I am so sorry. I have missed father and you will think me clingy but I do not want to leave his side just yet.

And oh, there will be birthday celebrations for both younger Morgan and I.

Advance Happy Birthday to me! I demand birthday gifts for when you return, okay.

Noire promises to come with me in my journey. She has been my best friend here. Cynthia and I are as close as ever but she and Noire are different. I love them both, truly, and I see them as my best friends but I can admit that Cynthia makes me smile and laugh but Noire makes me feel warm and protected.

No, brother, this does not mean I have a crush on Noire. I think I see her as a sister. A very kind and loving sister who can whoop my ass.

I understand Cynthia now when she says that while teasing Yarne is fun, teasing Noire is like kicking a sick and sleeping puppy. It makes you feel mean.

Laurent sent me a letter. He says that he is making a spell that will track people by their 'auras'. He does not know whether it will be successful but we have hopes.

Father tells me that if I were to look for you, I ought to start by visiting Lady Tiki. I don't know what he means for I recall everyone visiting her as well to no avail but I suppose I should have trust, right?

Brady writes that Cynthia is starting to return to her bright self. She is moving forward to a future.

I'd like to think that I am too. I am moving towards a future but I am carrying you in my heart. They say it will only anchor me to the past but how can it be so? I know you live and I will see you in the future.

Your Strong Sister,

Morgan

* * *

Dear Brother,

Noire and I are in Ylisse at present. Cynthia has grown thinner since I've seen her last. She tells me she has not stopped looking but she has taken hiatuses because she was appointed as the young prince Owain's guard.

Laurent's experiment was a success, of sorts.

We used an article of clothing where the aura clung and tried the spell he worked to create. We first used mother's old veil. The map glowed to the center of Plegia where mother was. We then used an article of fallen soldier's clothing (hush, Cynthia smuggled it for us) and the map glowed to where they were buried. We even tried it with Nah. She gave her cloak to us before flying off elsewhere. She was in Ferox when the map glowed her location.

And then we used the three of yours. The map did not glow. Not one bit.

We wondered why this is so. We fear you are dead but surely if this is so, then the map would mark where your body is buried. We've tried all your clothings to no avail.

Brother, I am starting to lose hope.

No. I cannot do so. You did not give up on me when we separated in the future-past. You had hope even though others said I was dead.

I returned and I am certain you will too.

I just need to believe.

Yours in Spirit,

Morgan

* * *

Dear Brother,

One year and five months. It has been One year and five months today since father returned to us. It will one year and ten months soon since we last saw any of you. Everyone is starting to lose hope. Not I, though.

Noire and I will travel to the Mila Tree in two days time. Father writes about how he wants to search for you too but I assured him that he needed to be there for the people.

Inigo is turning 4 and Morgan is now 2. Can you believe that these are the little children that were born during the war? Can you believe that it will be a year and a half soon since the war ended? It took father almost half a year to return to us. Will it take you far longer to return? I have faith because if father can return from his sacrifice against Grima, then so can you. You are as much as father's son as I am his daughter.

There will be a celebration joined by Ylisse, Regna Ferox , and Plegia in two months to celebrate Lucina's birthday in four months time. We will postpone our search then to return for the celebrations before continuing again.

Ah! I almost forgot to mention that though only 4, young Inigo is as much a prodigy as mother is. He dances with grace and beauty. I cried when he danced for me today. He worried that he made a mistake and cried. I had to reassure him that no, he was absolutely beautiful and I simply remember my brother who also dances for me.

The children know of your story, of course. I made sure to tell them about your heroics and how you are an amazing brother but a terrible flirt. Young Inigo promises that he would never be a terrible flirt but become a great hero like you. He swears to always protect his baby sister.

Brother, didn't you also swear the same thing? I think you need to come home soon and fulfill your promise.

I continuously write for you to come home. I fear everyone will think me a mad woman who cannot cope with grief.

Your Sister who feels like a broken record,

Morgan

* * *

Dear Brother,

Lady Tiki tells me you are alive but I cannot know of your location until you return home. You are in another world, she says, and I almost did not believe her. She does not tell me when it is and I may have offended her because I threw a tantrum in her land. She does not hold any grudge but simply patted me in the head.

I feel like a child. I know that everyone has almost lost hope. I feel like I should too. But like a child, I refuse to part with you.

Now, about my travels - Noire is terrible with a pegasus. She has fallen more times and has gotten angry about it. She exclaims Blood and Thunder and the pegasi have ran away afraid. As soon as she realized what happened, she grew sad and dejected. It was equal parts amusing and sad to watch.

I wish the stories of the flying rugs were true so that Noire could travel easily. She and the pegasus are afraid of each other, see. Perhaps an inanimate object would be preferable.

We used my pegasus to travel. She carried the two of us to Regna Ferox. Of course, it was not without problems. Noire gripped tightly to me and the two of us almost fell to our death together. In Regna Ferox, Noire and I travelled alongside a caravan to Valm.

Valm is actually a sight to behold. We went to see temples and learnt of history. By the way, we were told the history of the Saint-King Alm. It was a beautiful tale of heroism. But I think I like our Hero-King Marth more, likely because of my own bias.

But, and Noire agrees with me, Saint-King Alm had many beautiful and talented people on his side. Noire and I saw a portrait of the Queen Celica's brother, Conrad, and he was certainly pretty. The temple we went to also had portraits of the Saint Tatiana and she was so beautiful.

Chon'sin had such tasty food. Once you returned from wherever world you are in, we shall feast on Chon'sin noodles and dumplings. Valm had amazing steak that you must try. Mother waits for us at home and she promises to make your favorite dish once you're back.

I will keep waiting.

Your Loyal Sister,

Morgan

* * *

Dear Brother,

I returned to Plegia to tell mother and father of what Lady Tiki said. They were joyous. Not once did they wonder if I was lying. They are waiting for you to come home.

I did stop in Ylisse first to inform Owain and Severa's parents. Cynthia laughed as she cried. Dame Cordelia and Stahl were overjoyed at the knowledge that you were all alive. Of course, Frederick voiced his disbelief but Lissa punched him and said that of course, her son is alive. Henry is working with Miriel and Laurent to find a way to open gates to other worlds to find you lot.

There is no disbelief in them. If their future children travel back in time then surely other dimensions can also exist.

Young Owain saw me and asked how I got so old. He thinks I am the Morgan he knows. He is absolutely adorable.

Actually, everyone is adorable. Even Lucina. Yes, brother, gasp out in shock. Young Lucina laughs loudly and snorts as if she is not a princess. Was she like this in our childhood? Did the war take our Lucina's laughter? Was this what you were trying to find?

Brother, I have talked with father and the others. If you don't return in 6 months then I will travel to Mila Tree and beg Lady Tiki and the Goddess Naga to help me find you. I will travel other worlds to find you.

Noire remains steadfast in my side. Actually, after I announced it, it was as if everyone was called back. Gerome readies Minerva. Lucina says she will fight by my side. Yarne is afraid but that's not anything new. Laurent and Brady searches for answers. Kjelle is ready to fight anyone to find you lot. Nah says she will come with us. Cynthia has been ready since the very beginning.

We are loyal to one another. I did not understand what you meant before but now I see it.

We were the children of war. We lost our family. We were the orphans of the future. Our countries were ravaged to the ground. We saw bloodshed. We saw suffering. We found family in one another. We are not losing another one.

Your Loving Sister,

Morgan

* * *

 **Note:** Morgan doesn't deserve any sadness. Why would I even?


	4. Chapter 4

**Title** : Dear Brother

 **Summary** : You have worried your beloved sister and mother so much. I miss you so much. Your Sister, Morgan

* * *

Dear Brother,

Today marks the first month. I have been counting and counting for the sixth month mark. I wonder why I am waiting. I am sure that the others will jump with me in whatever portal so long as we find you again.

But we lost three already. Father and mother lost a son. I do not want for them to bear to lose a daughter too. I travel around but I write to them continuously. Father and mother would be brokenhearted if I do not write to them.

By the way, Laurent and his mother are trying to make a communication device more reliable than a written letter. It will be an instant sort. They are looking forward to the future. I see that they are so innovative and I am amazed at their creativity.

What is happening to you in that other world, I wonder. Are you eating right? I hope you are not being robbed by pretty girls you stumble across.

Mother has grown healthy and hale with father's return. Father is a good king. I wonder if I was even half as good as he during my short reign.

Brother, we will be celebrating the Exalt's birthday soon. And that means that two days later, it will be father's birthday. I need you here now as my brother and confidant. I remember talking to you in whispers as we ask ourselves what would we give him.

Come home soon, brother. I know that what he wishes the most is for your safe return.

Your Sister,

Morgan

* * *

Dear Brother,

I want to write today to greet Owain a happy birthday.

The family is in Ylisse right now. There is a ball to honor the young prince Owain's birthday. It is big and spectacular and I watched young Morgan and Cynthia dance with him in the middle of the room. They are circle around each other and jumping around, as if they are in the meadows rather than a royal ballroom.

Cynthia grows sad once again. Everyone has been pushing her to let go of Owain and move on. I cannot really tell her the same thing for I still cling to you. I will be a hypocrite if I tell her that she needs to let go of Owain and be happy with another.

Oh, brother, I don't think you have a chance with Gerome anymore. I have seen him and Noire dancing together in the ball today. And I have seen them walking together both in town and inside the castle.

I think I should take a shot at this matchmaking business. I could be better than father at this one thing.

Everyone is smiling but I know they miss you three. Henry and Lissa are dancing too, but I heard them greet our Owain a happy birthday. They are talking about what they should do for your birthday upon your return.

Dame Cordelia and Stahl are alert and smiling fondly at the Severa that dragged younger Lucina to the dance floor.

Lucina, our Lucina, smiles with melancholia. I bid adieu to you at present. I shall drag her to the middle of the floor and make her smile. It is what my dearest brother would want after all.

Your Darling Sister,

Morgan

* * *

Dear Brother,

Today is August 7. It's your birthday today.

I woke up to a flurry of laughter and loud noise as the castle prepares for the young prince's 4th birthday. Everyone readies themselves. The Shepherds will also arrive today to celebrate with us.

I went down to see younger you. He is absolutely excited and delighted. We had not been able to celebrate his birthday with the same vigor last year since you vanished and father was still missing then.

I had told you in my previous letters how I have become Auntie Mori because there can only be one Morgan and of course it would be his baby sister and not me. Did you dote on me in a similar manner?

I gave the younger you a dancer's fan. He was absolutely delighted with it. He adores dancing so much. I recall him saying he much prefer to dance in mother's theatre than be a prince. He is 4 though, he will grow up and maybe he will change - or maybe he won t. It matters not. Mother and father will continue to support him regardless.

I have your gift wrapped in my room. I shan't tell you what it is but know that it took me months to obtain it. It was difficult but worth it. You better return to unwrap it.

I shall end my letter with this. I will write another one later. The Ylisse party has arrive right now.

I love you, birthday boy.

Your Sister,

Morgan

* * *

Dear Brother,

It's almost the fifth month mark. I've been travelling around Valm for the past few weeks now. I have camped out in the Mila Tree with Lady Tiki. She had been telling me of her life with the Hero-King Marth as I persuade her to tell me where I can find a portal to where you are.

Brother, I am demanding you to return already. I have ugly eyebags already. Your pretty sister isn't quite as pretty because of worry.

Does time pass similar between here and where you are? Is it faster here? Will we wait far longer? Or is faster there? Does our two years equate to twice of yours? I hope everything is alright with you. I hope when you return, you will remain the brother I know.

I see the others have their own responsibilities now and I cannot just ask them to put it down even if they want to. Cynthia is getting her life back together from her descent to depression this last year. Laurent and his innovations are taking his time and I know it is important to him. Kjelle has her duties to the kingdom as a knight. Yarne wants to stay here with his mother. Brady has left priesthood and he is on his way to become a renowned violinist. Nah lives with her mother and I know she adores being with her father again and would hate to leave him again. Lucina wants to come with me. She misses all three of you more than the others. Noire refuses to let me go alone. And alongside us, Gerome remains ready to travel with us.

Brother, Owain, Severa - you three better be okay when we travel, okay? You lot worry us and as soon as we find you, do prepare yourself to be hit with an elfire. We'll continue our search soon.

But, oh, I am working on writing this book right now. Lady Tiki's story reminds me that soon, we will be nothing but stories in the future. I want to write something that will ensure we will not be forgotten in translation of history. Everyone needs to know who we are rather than what the public sees us as. And there's also the fact I'm afraid to forget again.

Your Impatient Sister,

Morgan

* * *

 **Note:** I feel like I'm bullshitting a lot now. And yes, blame my love and re-reading on P&P book and fics for the writing style. I know Female Morgan is more a meme than a dork but hey, we need to grow up sometimes. She misses her brother, let's give it at that. Age time (end of the game is years after the start of the game) - Morgan is 19-20 at present time, the rest are older to her by 1-2 years. Her brother is 2 years older than her and Owain and Cynthia are a year older than her. Lucina is the oldest at around 23-25.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Dear Brother

 **Summary:** The last letter she wrote

* * *

Dear Brother,

This will be the last letter I write. It's almost three years and I will finally put my quill down.

Brother, I have written more than 600 pages of letters addressed to you. I have grown weary of writing without receiving any reply. My wrists hurt from all my writing. Almost three years is a pretty long time, I think.

Brother, I miss speaking with you. I miss hearing your voice.

One piece of advice: drink plenty of water because you and I will be talking and talking until you get tired of hearing my voice. But I don't think I could get tired of yours.

Are you okay right now? Do you feel claustrophobic? Well, good. You had us worried for years. Let mother hug you. Let father hold you. They want to make sure you are real. As do I.

Be careful, brother, your sister will be extra clingy.

Your Sister,

Morgan

P.S. I can't believe you guys pushed at the last minute. We were leaving in three days and there you three are, older and wiser but still my brother, my best friend and our Severa.

* * *

Morgan stared at the letter she held in her hands. She bundled up all her unsent letters in a parcel and it was heavier than what she'd expected it to be. She knew that it was late in the night and the people have retired already but perhaps it was the years of missing her brother that pushed her to knock on his door. She had years of missing him, she wanted to cling to him like a child and never let go of him.

The door opened and behind it was her brother. She couldn't look at her brother enough. It was as if her memory failed to give him justice. His hair was a darker shade than her memory said it was. He was tanner, taller, and more scarred. But his smile was the same yet different. It was more beautiful than what she can remember.

"Hey, Mor, isn't it past your bedtime?" Inigo joked, opening the door wider.

She poked him in the side and pushed her way through to sit on his bed. "If you think you'll have a day where I don't cling to you this whole week after almost three years of missing you then boy have you lost some brain cells."

"I missed you too, brat." He said, voice so fond.

"And," she raised the parcel she carried. "I have something to give you."

"What?" Inigo said, sitting next to her and taking the parcel from her. He shook it and tried to weight it in his hand. "Is this going to blow up in my face? Because you already tried that today remember."

She rolled her eyes. She hadn't felt this light since both her father and brother disappeared. But now they were back and she felt like she could smile and laugh and joke freely again.

"It's all my letters for you for the years." She said. "I did not stop writing despite the fact that you were not there to receive it. I did, after all, promise you, remember?"

She watched her brother freeze before staring at the parcel as if it was fragile. She wondered if she was red in embarrassment at her own words. Still, she watched Inigo unstring the parcel and peeled open the cloth covering the bundled letters. She saw a grin tug at his face.

"This one is what I've written just today," she said, picking the one at the top of the pages. "And it will the last letter I write to you in a long while."

"I understand, after all these years, I just want to hear your voice." Inigo said and when he looked up at her, his eyes were so fond and misty. "Time passes differently in the other world, you know. Almost three years may have passed here but for us, it has been past five years already."

"I remember." Morgan knew that. She memorized every word from the tales of their exploits in the other world. Their family's were shocked to learn that they've been gone for more than five years in their perspective.

"You know, if you're making me read this, then I think you ought to read my letters too." He said.

"Hm?"

Inigo stood up and moved to where his baggage was and she saw him take out a box. She took it from him and upon opening it, she was floored at the number of papers there were.

"I think there's more here than what I've written to you." She commented, touched.

"Well, I did promise to write everyday, didn't I? And contrary to popular belief, I really don't break promises - especially one I give to my favorite sister." He said.

Morgan had to take a breath. "I'm your only sister, dolt," but she took the first page and held it in front of her, basking at the handwriting that for the past years she'd only seen in the old letters she kept.

Inigo sat beside her, his shoulder touching hers. Together, the two of them caught up in years and years of letters.

* * *

 **Note:** It's the end, yay! Morgan is happy, finally. And yes, the Awakening Trio returned to Ylisse. We know Inigo probably didn't S-support but who knows about the others. (Yes, I actually am more of a Xanlaw shipper but I do like Azura and him together.)


End file.
